


Trees

by Dauntlessbadwolf



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Depression, Everyone are sad, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Music reference, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pete Wentz Is Sad, References to Depression, Slash, Suicide, alternative universe, bullied patrick
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntlessbadwolf/pseuds/Dauntlessbadwolf
Summary: Era un ragazzino un po' paffuto, i suoi piedi toccavano appena terra e li stava facendo dondolare al tempo della canzone che stava canticchiando, indossava delle converse sporche di terra, dei pantaloni un po' consumati sull'orlo, un cardigan forse troppo grande per lui sopra una maglietta nera, sulla punta del suo naso erano posati un paio di occhiali e in testa portava un ridicolo cappellino da baseball con la scritta "I love Bingo".





	1. Am

CHAP 1

Am

  
 

“ _And that's_  
_Where I am_  
Silent  
In the trees”

  
 

 

Pete si ritrovò a vagare per quella casa piena di persone con un bicchiere di plastica pieno di birra in mano. Si stava annoiando a morte, quella festa era un vero e proprio fiasco dal suo punto di vista, perché aveva accettato l'invito? Sapeva che sarebbe finita in quel modo, forse aveva accettato perché aveva sperato di trovare qualcuno con cui passare il resto di quella noiosa serata, ma nessuna persona gli sembrava interessante abbastanza. Lui non era un tipo da feste, almeno non di quel genere, ma le persone continuavano ad invitarlo lo stesso pur sapendo che alla fine si sarebbe annoiato a morte, ma supponeva fosse il prezzo da pagare per essere uno dei “ragazzi più popolari”, anche se ancora non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi quel titolo. Le feste a cui andava di solito non si tenevano in casette di periferia come quella e la musica, di solito, era così alta che non si riusciva neanche a scambiarsi un semplice saluto. Avrebbe finto di divertirsi per un altro paio di minuti e con una scusa si sarebbe congedato da tutti per andare a scrivere da qualche parte, forse sarebbe potuto andare nella foresta, adorava stare là, sopratutto la notte quando non c'era alcun rumore se non quello del vento fra gli alberi.  
La musica non era eccessivamente alta e l'aria era impregnata dal chiacchiericcio dei suoi compagni di scuola che discutevano di argomenti troppo noiosi perché lui potesse anche solo pensare di intromettersi per dire la sua, doveva ammetterlo, si sentiva fuori posto.  
Salutò un paio di ragazzi, che ricordava di aver visto nella sua stessa classe di musica, con un rapido gesto della mano prima di mettersi seduto in un angolo un po' appartato del salone.  
Con lo sguardo iniziò a vagare per la stanza soffermandosi con attenzione su ogni persona che vedeva, come se avesse voluto memorizzare ogni loro tratto distintivo, anche se, quasi sicuramente, non avrebbe mai più parlato con nessuna persona presente a quella festa. Il suo sguardo si posò su una coppietta che stava pomiciando poggiata al muro, non voleva sembrare strano o inopportuno, ma al momento quei due ragazzini che se la stavano spassando erano l'unica cosa interessante in quella stanza o forse nell'intera festa, poi era divertente come accanto a loro ci fossero delle ragazze tranquille e ignare di quello che stava accadendo alle loro spalle.  
“Adolescenti” pensò “che creature interessanti”, commentò quasi non fosse stato uno di loro. Da quanto lui ricordava sin da bambino aveva sempre avuto la sensazione di non appartenere a nessun gruppo, sempre troppo strano, alcune volte era addirittura troppo normale e ora che era al liceo le cose non erano cambiate molto, ma a quanto pare il suo “essere fuori dagli schemi” gli aveva fatto guadagnare una sorta di fama, ma in cima ci si sentiva davvero soli.  
Bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere prima di riprendere la sua “esplorazione” che fino a quel momento non era stata molto fortunata.

- _Sailors fighting in the dance hall, Oh man, look at those cavemen go..._ -

Quel borbottio attirò immediatamente la sua attenzione. Si lasciò sfuggire una leggera risata e si domandò chi mai potesse cantare una canzone di _David Bowie_ in quel momento. Insomma, quella era una festa del liceo, una festa che, per citare quegli orribili film che adorava guardare, “avrebbe potuto cambiare la loro vita”, quindi perché canticchiare da soli in un angolo? Avrebbe potuto provare a buttarsi, parlare con qualche ragazza, fare quello che lui non stava facendo.

- _It's the freakiest show...-_  
-Lo sai che stai cantando ad alta voce, giusto?- domandò Pete lasciandosi sfuggire un'altra risata voltandosi verso la fonte di quel suono.

Quello che si ritrovò davanti lo fece sorridere ancora di più. Era un ragazzino un po' paffuto, i suoi piedi toccavano appena terra e li stava facendo dondolare al tempo della canzone che stava canticchiando, indossava delle converse sporche di terra, dei pantaloni un po' consumati sull'orlo, un cardigan forse troppo grande per lui sopra una maglietta nera, sulla punta del suo naso erano posati un paio di occhiali e in testa portava un ridicolo cappellino da baseball con la scritta “I love Bingo”. Alle orecchie aveva un paio di cuffie che erano collegate al telefono che teneva sulle gambe, forse per quello non si era accorto di star cantando ad alta voce. Pete provò a sforzarsi di ricordare chi fosse quel ragazzo, aveva l'impressione di averlo visto per i corridoi della scuola, ma non riusciva proprio a ricordarsi il suo nome.  
Il ragazzo si scosse leggermente quando si accorse di lui e velocemente si tolse le cuffie poggiandosele sulle gambe vicino al telefono. Da come si era messo sull'attenti a Pete ricordò un cervo spaventato davanti ad una macchina, forse non avrebbe dovuto fissarlo in quel mondo.

-Ehm...scusami, ma stavi cantando ad alta voce.-  
-Oh.- rispose il ragazzo arrossendo leggermente.

Pete si domandò perché stesse arrossendo in quel mondo, infondo aveva una bellissima voce, non doveva vergognarsene!

-Stavi cantando 'Life on Mars', giusto?- il ragazzo annuì provando ad accennare un sorriso. -Bella canzone, mi piace David Bowie.- commentò accennando un sorriso. Quando però il ragazzo fu in procinto di risistemarsi le cuffie nelle orecchie Pete decise di provare a continuare quella conversazione. -Sono Pete...Wentz, comunque.-

Quel tipo era forse la prima persona a quella festa che sembrava non avere alcun interesse nel parlare con lui e la cosa lo ferì un po' nell'orgoglio, non che gli importasse però ecco...le persone provavano ad approcciarsi a lui in continuazione era strano quando non capitava.  
Il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire una risata, quasi come se avesse saputo perfettamente chi lui fosse.

-Ehy, il mio nome ti fa tanto ridere?- domandò facendo finta di essersi offeso.  
-No, no!- rispose velocemente il ragazzo. -Solo che tutti sanno chi sei, non hai bisogno di presentazioni e poi lo scorso semestre frequentavamo entrambi la classe del Signor Way.- precisò.

Pete abbassò lo sguardo cercando di sforzarsi ancora una volta di capire chi fosse quel ragazzo, aveva detto la classe del Signor Way, giusto? Ricordava di aver frequentato quelle lezioni abbastanza volentieri e se si concentrava abbastanza riusciva a vedere le facce di tutti i suoi compagni, ma non quella del ragazzo misterioso. Si sentiva un po' in colpa per non ricordarsi chi quel ragazzo fosse, ma poteva capitare di dimenticarsi un nome.

-Tu sei?- quando rialzò lo sguardo non c'era alcuna traccia del ragazzo.

Iniziò a guardarsi intorno, ma niente, non riusciva a vedere il suo ridicolo cappellino da nessuna parte!  
Subito schizzò in piedi, sperando che una nuova prospettiva potesse aiutarlo nella sua ricerca, ma tutto quello che vedeva erano le schiene dei suoi compagni di scuola. Iniziò a farsi largo fra la folla, spintonando, quando necessario, le persone che non volevano farlo passare. Si avvicinò al divano dove ricordava di aver visto, poco prima, Brendon, il padrone di casa, che cercava di entrare nei pantaloni di Ryan Ross, forse lui avrebbe saputo dirgli il nome di quel ragazzo, infondo era la sua festa doveva conoscere per forza i nomi degli invitati.  
Quando arrivò a destinazione si ritrovò davanti Ryan che messaggiava al telefono e Brendon che provava, invano, ad attirare le sua attenzione, Pete non era affatto stupito, ormai erano settimane che Brendon ci provava con quel tipo e fino ad ora non era riuscito ad ottenere niente se non uno schiaffo in mezzo al corridoio principale della scuola.

-Brendon...- disse Pete cercando di attirare l'attenzione del ragazzo, il quale alzò subito lo sguardo verso di lui.  
-Pete, allora sei venuto!- esordì alzandosi in piedi per stringerlo in un abbraccio.

Adesso Pete ricordava perché era venuto alla festa, non avrebbe mai potuto dire no a Brendon, lo conosceva da quando andavano all'asilo era forse uno dei suoi più cari amici, se non l'unico.

-Sì, ecco, a questo proposito...- iniziò allontanandosi dal ragazzo e riprendendo a guardarsi intorno. -Per caso sai chi è quel ragazzino con il cappellino da baseball e il cardigan rosso? Se ne è andato prima che potessi chiedergli il suo nome.-  
-Cappellino e cardigan rosso?- domandò Brendon con fare retorico. -Non ricordo di aver visto nessuno vestito così, mi 'spiace, Pete. Ryan, hai visto qualcuno con un cappellino e un cardigan rosso?-  
-No.- rispose Ryan senza alzare lo sguardo dal telefono. -Chiedi a Spencer, è stato vicino alla porta tutta la sera.-

“Mi dispiace Pete, non lo conosco” questa era la frase che si era sentito dire da tutte le persone a cui aveva domando del ragazzo misterioso. Possibile che nessuno a quella maledetta festa lo conoscesse o avesse visto dove fosse scappato? Normalmente non si sarebbe sbattuto così tanto per trovare qualcuno, di solito erano gli altri che cercavano lui, ma quel tipo gli era sembrato interessante, almeno molto più delle altre persone che c'erano a quella festa e poi il modo in cui era sparito lo aveva infastidito un po', nessuno poteva piantare in asso Pete Wentz e sperare di farla franca!  
Aveva deciso di lasciare la festa prima che ne fosse decretata la fine, non aveva più voglia di stare in mezzo a tutte quelle persone, aveva bisogno di stare da solo, così con una scusa aveva liquidato Brendon e aveva iniziato a camminare. Poteva tornare a casa, ma poteva anche andarsene nella foresta, infondo se fosse rimasto sul sentiero illuminato non gli sarebbe successo niente di male.  
Si era messo il cappuccio della felpa e le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni; le mani gli stavano gelando, possibile che la temperatura si fosse abbassata così tanto?  
Nonostante il freddo era una bella serata, si riuscivano a vedere le stelle e la luna splendeva alta nel cielo e tirava un po' di vento che faceva muovere le foglie degli alberi.  
Continuava a pensare a quel ragazzo, a come aveva canticchiato quella canzone di David Bowie e di come nessuno, neanche le persone sedute accanto a lui, si fossero accorte di niente. Si domandava dove potesse essere andato e come avesse fatto a svignarsela così facilmente, visto che lui ci aveva messo un po' per oltrepassare tutte quelle persone.  
La strada che stava percorrendo era deserta e silenziosa, le luci delle case erano tutte spente, quel silenzio era quasi surreale, come se il tempo si fosse improvvisamente bloccato, sembrava la scena di un film Horror, probabilmente fra poco sarebbe successo qualcosa di orribile.  
Fu richiamato alla realtà da delle voci.

-PATRICK!- dicevano.  
-PATRICK DOVE SEI?- domandavano.

Lentamente le voci iniziarono ad assumere l'aspetto di due ragazzi che Pete ricordava di aver visto a scuola un paio di volte, uno di loro aveva i capelli ricci, mentre l'altro aveva dei lunghi capelli rossi. Si domandò chi stessero cercando nel cuore della notte con tale urgenza, forse era scappato un cane, ma per cercarlo avrebbero potuto aspettare domani mattina, almeno con la luce sarebbe stato più facile e non credeva che i vicini fossero felici di sentirli gridare in quel modo.

-Pete!- lo chiamò uno dei due. -Hai visto Patrick?- gli domandò con il fiatone.  
-Andiamo, Andy, non saprà neanche come è fatto Patrick.- disse l'altro ragazzo iniziando a strattonare Andy.  
-Joe, magari lo ha visto!-

I due ragazzi iniziarono a litigare fra di loro e Pete rimase ad osservali non sapendo bene cosa fare, avrebbe voluto aiutarli, ma lui non aveva idea di chi fosse il Patrick di cui stavano parlando. Joe si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospirò e si passò una mano sulla fronte, sembrava nervoso, agitato e preoccupato allo stesso tempo.

-Stiamo cercando un nostro amico, e un po' più basso di te, ha i capelli biondi, porta gli occhiali, ha sempre delle dannate cuffie alle orecchie.- sbottò infine Joe rivolgendo poi lo sguardo verso Andy, come per volerlo fare contento.  
-Io...non credo...  
-Te lo avevo detto, Andy, figurati se Pete lo ha visto.-

Joe aveva detto il suo nome con disprezzo, ma non capiva da dove venisse tutto quell'astio, non ricordava di avergli fatto qualcosa di male, non ricordava neanche di avergli mai parlato prima di allora.

-Posso darvi una mano, se volete.- provò ad intervenire Pete, ma prima che potesse finire la frase i due ragazzi si erano già allontanati riprendendo a chiamare l’amico.

Si sentiva in colpa per non sapere che faccia avesse questo ‘Patrick’, da come Joe si era rivolto a lui sembrava che avesse dovuto sapere come fosse fatto quel ragazzo.  
Decise di non pensare più a quella storia, quei due erano decisamente strani e probabilmente il loro amico si era addormentato dopo essersi fatto di roba buona, niente di preoccupante, una volta era capitato anche a lui.  
Controllò velocemente l’orario sullo schermo del suo cellulare, erano solo le undici poteva permettersi una piccola deviazione prima di tornare a casa, infondo sua madre lo credeva ad una festa. Stava per imboccare la stradina che lo avrebbe condotto fino al sentiero illuminato nel bosco quando delle sirene attirarono la sua attenzione, possibile che quella sera non si potesse stare tranquilli?  
Decise di provare ad ignorare quei suoni, probabilmente era scattato per sbaglio l’allarme in qualche casa, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che capitava, ma niente la sua curiosità vinse sulla sua volontà di ritarsi a scrivere nel bosco, così con passo svelto riprese la strada di casa seguendo il rumore delle sirene.  
Arrivato vicino alla sua abitazione notò che molti dei suoi vicini, probabilmente curiosi come lui, si erano radunati sul bordo della strada chiacchierando fra di loro mentre, di tanto in tanto, gettavano delle occhiate verso le auto della polizia parcheggiate davanti ad una casa con le sirene ancora accese. Pete sapeva che non era il caso di andare a curiosare vicino a quelle macchine così optò per andare verso sua madre, che come tutti gli altri, era uscita di casa per vedere cosa fosse successo. Nonappena fu abbastanza vicino sua madre gli corse incontro stringendolo forte a sé come se non lo vedesse da anni.

-Per fortuna stai bene.- gli disse la donna abbassandogli il cappuccio della felpa per potergli mettere una mano fra i capelli.

Pete, dal canto suo, cercò di allontanarsi dalla presa della donna, ma senza risultati.

-Che sta succedendo?-

-Il figlio dei vicini è scomparso da stamattina.- iniziò a spiegargli. -La madre credeva che se ne fosse andato prima a scuola e poi a casa dei suoi amici, ma a quanto pare non ha fatto niente di tutto questo...la polizia dice che potrebbe essere stato rapito, ma dicono che potrebbe anche essere un’allontanamento volontario.-  
  
“Il figlio dei vicini?” si domandò Pete non ricordando di aver mai visto un ragazzino girare intorno a quella casa. Ma cosa gli stava succedendo oggi? Possibile fosse così distratto?  
Poi si ricordò dell’incontro che aveva fatto qualche minuto prima. Andy e Joe stavano cercando un certo Patrick, possibile fosse lui il ragazzo scomparso?  
Tuttavia preferì non fare altre domande, sua madre sembrava essere abbastanza scossa da tutta quella storia, forse aveva paura che lui venisse rapito, ma chi mai avrebbe voluto rapire lui? Probabilmente qualsiasi rapinatore lo avrebbe riportato da sua madre nel giro di qualche ora.  
Una volta liberatosi dalla presa della donna decise di andarsene in casa sperando che tutto quel baccano finisse presto.

L’una meno dieci.  
La polizia se ne era andata da qualche minuto facendo risprofondare quella notte nel silenzio più totale. Tutta la storia del ragazzo scomparso lo aveva un po’ turbato, come poteva una persona sparire così nel nulla? Pete aveva pensato spesso di sparire in modo da non poter essere rintracciato, ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto senza lasciare prima una lettera spiegando il motivo delle sue azioni.  
Provò ad addormentarsi, ma non ci riuscì, i suoi pensieri tornarono sul tipo della festa, su Andy e Joe e poi sul ragazzo scomparso. Si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto buio della sua stanza pensando che anche quella notte non avrebbe chiuso occhio. Prese il cellulare e iniziò a comporre un messaggio a l’unica persona che avrebbe mai potuto rispondergli a quell’ora della notte.

_ A: Bren _

_ È scomparso un ragazzo nella mia strada… _

_Da: Bren_  
_Lo conoscevi?_

_ A: Bren  _

_No_  
_Non credo almeno…_

_ ...non lo so _

_ Credo che Joe e Andy lo stiamo cercando _

_ Da: Bren _

_JOE E ANDY?!?!_  
_Sono tipi strani, probabilmente si stavano annoiando e ti hanno preso in giro, non fidarti di loro!!!!!!!!_

_ Adesso devo andare, credo che Ryan stia per darmi il suo numero! _

Pete lasciò cadere il telefono a terra abbandonandosi ad un lungo e rumoroso sospiro, doveva  
distrarsi, doveva uscire da quella stanza e andarsene da qualche parte, se fosse rimasto dentro quel  
letto ancora per qualche istante sarebbe sicuramente impazzito.


	2. Em

** CHAP 2  
Em **

 

 

Pete era uscito silenziosamente dalla sua stanza facendo attenzione a non svegliare sua madre, l'ultima cosa che voleva era dover rispondere a domande del tipo “D _ove stai andando nel cuore della notte?_ ” o “ _Cosa ci fai in piedi a quest'ora?”_ , anche perché non avrebbe saputo rispondere. Non sapeva perché non riuscisse ad addormentarsi, così come non sapeva neanche dove stesse andando, aveva solo bisogno di uscire di casa e stare da solo. Pensò che fosse 'divertente' sentirsi in quel modo perché, effettivamente, non gli era accaduto niente di brutto quella sera, ma tutta quella storia del ragazzo scomparso lo aveva in qualche modo toccato e si sentiva davvero una brutta persona per non sapere che faccia avesse il suo vicino di casa. Mentre sgattaiolò fuori dalla porta sul retro cercò di ricordare la faccia di quel ragazzo, ma tutto quello che gli veniva in mente era un volto privo di qualsiasi tratto distintivo, l'unica cosa che sapeva per certo, più che altro grazie alle sue 'capacità deduttive', era che si chiamava Patrick...Patrick e basta. Con attenzione aprì il cancelletto della staccionata pregando che non cigolasse come al suo solito dopodiché, con altrettanta attenzione, lo chiuse alzandosi poi il cappuccio della felpa, si sistemò lo zaino sulle spalle e prese a camminare.  
La strada era nuovamente silenziosa, non si sentiva niente se non il rumore di qualche foglia secca mossa dal vento e il tubare di qualche civetta, non sembrava neanche la stessa strada di qualche ora fa' tanto era silenziosa e deserta. Pete pensò che fosse normale, la gente si era interessata a quel ragazzino solo perché voleva farsi gli affari di quella povera famiglia, figuriamoci se qualcuno si fosse messo a cercalo sul serio, alla fine non era un loro problema, l'importante era solo speculare sulla disgrazia.

  
Eccolo tornato al punto di partenza, all'incrocio che aveva percorso solo poco prima, l'incrocio in cui Andy lo aveva fermato domandandogli dell'amico, l'incrocio da dove tutta quella storia aveva avuto inizio. Sospirò pensando a cosa fare, sarebbe potuto tornare a casa di Brendon, i suoi genitori non sarebbero tornati prima di domani pomeriggio, ma forse era impegnato con quel Ryan Ross e l'ultima cosa che voleva vedere era Brendon che pomiciava con qualcuno, aveva già dato per quella sera da quel punto di vista. Voltò lo sguardo verso il cartello che indicava il sentiero che attraversava il bosco, forse sarebbe potuto andare là...alla fine era tutta la sera che pensava di ritirarsi a scrivere da qualche parte, sarebbe potuto stare lì per qualche ora per poi tornarsene a casa poco prima che la sveglia di sua madre suonasse, era un piano a prova di bomba.

Lentamente imboccò la strada che lo avrebbe condotto al sentiero. Il posto in cui di solito si metteva a scrivere era poco fuori dalla stradina illuminata; Pete aveva trovato il ceppo di un vecchio albero abbattuto su cui gli piaceva sedersi e poi si trovava in un punto perfetto perché lì arrivava sempre un po' di luce dai lampioni posti sul sentiero e quindi poteva andare là a scrivere a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte.  
Arrivato sul sentiero una strana sensazione iniziò a impadronirsi di lui, era qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi, ma aveva l'impressione che quel posto, ora, fosse diverso dall'ultima volta che c'era stato, eppure c'erano le solite panchine, la solita staccionata in legno, i soliti alberi che stavano lentamente perdendo le foglie: cosa non andava in quel posto?  
Decise di non pensarci troppo, quella era stata una serata molto strana e probabilmente era per quello che qualcosa stonava ai suoi occhi.  
“Finalmente.” pensò quando imboccò la stradina fuori dal sentiero che lo avrebbe condotto al 'suo' ceppo, ma quando ormai mancava solamente qualche passo alla sua destinazione si bloccò di colpo vedendo che qualcun altro lo aveva già preceduto. Si concesse alcuni istanti per studiare la figura e la fioca luce del lampione gli permise di vedere il rosso di quello che supponeva essere un maglione.  
La figura si girò immediatamente e Pete ci mise solo un paio di secondi per riconoscerla: era lo stesso ragazzo della festa!  
  
-Pete...- mormorò alzandosi subito in piedi. -Cosa ci fai qui?- gli domandò poi sistemandosi nervosamente il berretto.  
E così era lì che era andato dopo essere scappato dalla festa.  
-Stavo per farti la stessa domanda, Cenerentola.- ancora Pete non aveva idea di quale fosse il nome di quel ragazzo e visto il modo in cui se ne era andato dalla festa pensò che 'Cenerentola' fosse un soprannome appropriato.  
Il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire una leggera risata che soffocò immediatamente. -Scusami per prima, non sono un fan dei posti affollati.- si giustificò. -Sono Patrick, comunque, non Cenerentola.-  
Pete sgranò subito gli occhi.  
Patrick era il nome dell'amico di Joe e Andy e supponeva fosse anche il nome del ragazzo scomparso: aveva trovato il ragazzo scomparso!  
-Perché sei scappato di casa?- gli domandò senza troppe cerimonie pentendosi immediatamente di quello che aveva detto. “Pete, non puoi andare dalle persone e chiedergli perché sono scappate di casa!” si disse mentalmente.  
-Scappato? Non capisco.- rispose Patrick alzando un sopracciglio. -Sono stato a casa fino a qualche minuto fa'.-  
  
Sarebbe voluto sparire, sprofondare in una buca e non uscirne mai più, l'Inferno in quel momento gli sembrava la sua unica opzione. A quanto pare quello era il _Patrick_ sbagliato e lui gli aveva appena domandato cosa lo avesse spinto a scappare di casa, “ _perfetto_ ” pensò. Patrick sembrava essersi veramente stupito di quella domanda, ma come potergli dare torto? Certo non tutti i giorni un tizio veniva a chiederti perché fossi scappato di casa.  
Subito si preoccupò di scuotere la testa come a volerlo invitare a cambiare discorso, anche se immaginava che sarebbe stato difficile dimenticare una domanda di quel tipo.  
Patrick gli fece comunque cenno di raggiungerlo sul ceppo e Pete non se lo fece ripetere due volte, questo significava che non era arrabbiato con lui...o forse voleva semplicemente fargli un discorsetto.  
Si mise seduto accanto a lui e lo osservò stringersi le gambe al petto, se possibile gli sembrò ancora più piccolo di quanto già non fosse, sembrava così fragile in quella posizione...  
  
-Allora...cosa ci fa Pete Wentz nella foresta?- gli domandò poi voltando leggermente la testa nella sua direzione.  
-Mi piace venire qui a scrivere.- rispose semplicemente togliendosi lo zaino poggiandolo, poi, ai suoi piedi. -Tu, invece?-  
Patrick scosse la testa alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo dove, ancora, si potevano vedere un po' di stelle che timidamente splendevano fra le nuvole. -Mi piace stare qui...è un posto tranquillo, perfetto per pensare un po'.-  
  
La sua voce era delicata, Pete l'avrebbe quasi paragonata ad un morbido cuscino di piume, e atona, era difficile dire a cosa stesse pensando in quel momento. Quel ragazzo lo intrigava, era diverso da tutti i suoi compagni di scuola, o almeno così gli pareva, sembrava venire quasi da un altro mondo, un mondo che a Pete sarebbe piaciuto conoscere e esplorare. Voleva sapere di più su Patrick, voleva sapere perché non lo avesse mai visto in giro per scuola anche se, a quanto pare, avevano frequentato la stessa classe per un semestre intero.  
  
-Come mai non ti ho mai visto a scuola?-  
Ancora una volta Patrick rise, ma era una risata piena di amarezza che non si preoccupò neanche di nascondere. -Non sono esattamente un tipo che si fa notare...nessuno a scuola mi parla, se non i miei due compagni di laboratorio.- spiegò. -Sai, assomiglio molto alla carta da parati, sono sempre lì, ma nessuno si accorge mai veramente di me.-  
  
Ecco che Pete iniziò a sentirsi in colpa anche per non aver mai notato quel ragazzo a scuola, eppure lui era bravo con le facce e i nomi, come aveva fatto a dimenticarsi di Patrick in quel modo?  
Lui prestava sempre attenzione a tutto, anche alla carta da parati...ma proprio non riusciva a ricordarsi di lui.  
Abbassò lo sguardo iniziando a fissarsi i piedi. Voleva dire qualcosa per sollevarlo un po' di morale, per fargli capire che da adesso in poi c'era anche lui, ma non gli veniva in mente niente. Lui non aveva problemi nell'essere notato, anzi, alcune volte desiderava solo sparire nel nulla, non morire o altro, solo sparire, come se non fosse mai esistito. Non aveva mai fatto niente per attirare le attenzioni dei suoi compagni di scuola, un giorno si era svegliato ed era semplicemente diventato uno dei ragazzi popolari, anche se lui aveva poco in comune con quelle persone tanto che aveva iniziato a pensare che lo stessero solamente prendendo in giro. Probabilmente trovavano divertente far credere ad uno sfigato di essere importante, così sarebbe stato più facile ridere di lui al ballo della scuola o in qualsiasi altro posto dove si incontravano i ' _fichetti'_.  
Si stava sentendo un po' inutile, infondo era anche colpa sua se Patrick si sentiva in quel modo.  
  
-Cosa scrivi?-  
Pete fu richiamato alla realtà dalla voce, adesso squillante, del ragazzo. Sembrava aver completamente dimenticato l'amarezza di poco prima e lui non poté fare a meno di sorridergli.  
-Una canzone, ma non è niente di serio.-  
-Posso leggerla?- gli domandò velocemente dandogli appena il tempo di finire la frase.  
Era un po' riluttante nel fargli leggere la sua canzone, anche perché non aveva mai concesso a nessuno l'onore di leggere qualche suo testo, ma sentiva di potersi fidare di Patrick.  
Si piegò in avanti e aprì lo zaino tirando fuori un piccolo quadernino nero leggermente rovinato dal tempo che poi passò al compagno indicandogli poi la pagina da leggere.  
Osservò la delicatezza con la quale Patrick aveva preso quel libricino fra le mani e la concentrazione con cui si era messo a leggere quelle poche parole scritte in un momento di noia. Sembrava essersi completamente estraniato dal mondo che lo circondava e per questo, e molti altri comportamenti, si rivedeva molto in lui.  
  
- _I got troubled thoughts...what a catch...-_ lo sentì canticchiare, prima le parole e poi un accenno di melodia, esattamente come alla festa qualche ora prima, l'unica differenza era che adesso stava cantando una _sua_ canzone e la cosa lo aveva messo leggermente a disagio. Ma che potere aveva quel ragazzino su di lui?  
Con altrettanta delicatezza Patrick gli restituì il quadernino e con un gesto rapido si spostò un ciuffo di capelli biondi che gli era finito sulla lente degli occhiali.  
-Era solo un'idea...non so se avevi già la musica.-  
Scosse velocemente la testa. -In verità no...- era raro che Pete aggiungesse anche un arrangiamento musicale alle sue canzoni, certo in testa aveva più o meno idea di come dovesse essere suddiviso il tempo e di come le parole sarebbero poi andate ad articolarsi, ma non si preoccupava mai di appuntare i vari accordi, pensava sarebbe stato inutile visto che nessuno avrebbe mai ascoltato qualcosa di suo.  
Patrick gli sorrise, ma questa volta non era un mezzo sorriso e neanche un sorriso malinconico, era un sorriso che era andato ad occupargli gran parte del volto costringendolo a socchiudere leggermente gli occhi  
-Se vuoi posso darti una mano, mi piace scrivere musica.- Patrick gli propose così velocemente la cosa che riuscì a capire solo un paio di parole. -Ma se non vuoi è okay, insomma, non mi conosci neanche.- continuò, se possibile, ancora più velocemente di prima.  
Pete si lasciò sfuggire una risata riponendo il quaderno nello zaino. -Mi farebbe veramente piacere.- gli rispose infine sorridendo a sua volta.  
  
Passarono le successive due ore a parlare di musica e sciocchezze come dei normali adolescenti.  
Ricordarono con una fragorosa risata quella volta che Brendon, per fare colpo su Ryan, gli aveva preso il pranzo alla mensa, ma per colpa della foga era poi scivolato versandosi tutto il contenuto del vassoio addosso.  
-Aveva latte ovunque.- commentò Patrick quasi soffocandosi con le sue stesse risate.  
-Avresti dovuto vederlo dopo.- cercò di dire Pete. -Quando il signor Way gli ha domandato perché fosse tutto sporco ha fatto finta di non capire.-  
Non era carino parlare di qualcuno che non era presente, sopratutto se la persona in questione era il tuo migliore amico, ma ormai lo scivolone di Brendon era entrato nella storia della scuola ed era una cosa buona e giusta riportarlo alla mente di tanto in tanto.  
-Grazie.- disse poi Patrick guardandolo teneramente.  
-Per cosa?- rispose Pete voltandosi verso quello che, adesso, poteva essere definito un suo amico.  
-Per questa serata...è stato bello parlare con te, credevo non mi avresti mai rivolto la parola.-  
Patrick si alzò dal suo posto spolverandosi i pantaloni e si sistemò il berretto in testa.  
-Adesso devo proprio tornare a casa, domani c'è scuola.- detto questo gli sorrise per poi avviarsi verso il sentiero illuminato.  
Pete cercò di prendere tutte le sue cose nel meno tempo possibile per seguire il ragazzo.  
-Patrick, aspetta, andiamo insieme.- provò a dire nel vano tentativo di fermalo, ma quando arrivò al sentiero non c'era alcune traccia del suo nuovo amico.  
Era di nuovo sparito nel nulla.

 

….............................................................................................................................

 

Quella mattina alzarsi era stato più difficile del solito.  
Era rincasato molto tardi.

Aveva provato a cercare Patrick per un po', ma era come se si fosse volatilizzato nel nulla, non aveva lasciato nessun tipo di traccia.

  
Come ogni giorno sua madre se ne era andata via presto e lui aveva fatto una veloce colazione prima di salire sul pullman che lo avrebbe portato a scuola.  
Si era sistemato vicino al finestrino, in modo da poter far riposare la testa sul vetro freddo del mezzo, nelle cuffie una band suonava a tutto volume, mentre un ragazzino seduto accanto a lui gli sorrideva con insistenza. Pete non capiva proprio cosa avesse fatto di speciale per meritarsi le attenzioni di tutti, alla fine era un tipo abbastanza mediocre, non aveva nessun tipo di talento e l'unica cosa che gli piaceva fare era scrivere poesie durante le ore di aritmetica.  
Perché tutti gli volevano essere amici?  
Aveva provato a cercare il volto di Patrick fra quelli dei suoi compagni di viaggio, ma niente, nessuno era quel ragazzino paffuto che aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  
Era difficile entrare nelle grazie di _Peter Wentz_ , era molto selettivo quando si trattava di amicizie, per questo intorno a lui, almeno per sua volontà, non c'era quasi mai nessuno e quel ragazzino era riuscito ad entrare in quella cerchia ristretta in neanche una giornata, doveva sentirsi davvero onorato.

  
Varcata la soglia della scuola fu accolto dagli sguardi e dalle risate di alcune Cheerleader.  
“Lo sapevo” pensò “Vogliono solo ridere di me”  
Sospirò avviandosi lentamente verso il suo armadietto. Sperava che quella giornata finisse al più presto, voleva solo tornare a casa e dormire fino alla fine del mondo.  
Il suo ciondolare terminò quando, seduto per terra e con la schiena poggiata al muro, vide Patrick, teneva in mano un quaderno e sembrava essere molto assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
Allargò immediatamente un sorriso togliendosi le cuffie dalle orecchie.

  
-Ehy, 'Tricky!-  
-'Tricky?- borbottò l'interpellato alzandolo sguardo dal suo quaderno.  
Pete in risposta rise togliendosi lo zaino per raggiungere l'amico seduto a terra.  
Era veramente contento di vederlo, non riusciva a spiegarsi tutta quella felicità, aveva incontrato Patrick solamente la sera precedente, ma qualcosa lo spingeva a comportarsi quasi come uno sciocco quando lui era nei paraggi.  
-Non ti piace il soprannome 'Tricky? Posso chiamarti _lunchbox_ se vuoi.-  
-Non puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Patrick?-  
-E' troppo lungo!-  
-Perché _lunchbox_ è più corto, in effetti.-

 

I due ragazzi scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata e Pete non poté fare a meno di notare che buona parte del corridoio si era messo ad osservarlo con aria stranita, mentre altri avevano iniziato a borbottare qualcosa senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Si domandò il perché di tale reazione, infondo non stavano facendo niente di male, non erano certo i primi ragazzi che si sedevano a terra per chiacchierare!  
Lentamente vide Brendon avvicinarsi a lui, sembrava preoccupato...molto, quell'espressione stonava davvero tanto sul volto del ragazzo, nel frattempo il brusio incessante dei suoi compagni non aveva fatto altro che aumentare e la cosa stava iniziando ad infastidirlo.

 

-Pete, stai bene?- gli domandò abbassandosi.  
-Sì, perché?- gli rispose non capendo bene dove volesse andare a parare.  
Brendon, allora, si mise seduto davanti a lui continuando a guardarlo preoccupato.  
“Accidenti...cosa ho fatto?” si ritrovò a domandarsi.  
-Sei un po' pallido. Cosa ci fai seduto a terra?-  
-Sto parlando con...- Pete voltò lo sguardo per indicare l'amico, ma al suo fianco non trovò niente se non un posto vuoto. Sul suo volto si dipinse la delusione, Patrick era di nuovo sparito nel nulla e lo aveva lasciato da solo come uno sciocco.  
Brendon sospirò guardandolo con rassegnazione.  
-Alzati, forza.- gli ordinò con voce tranquilla alzandosi da terra.

  
Pete provò a protestare, ma rinunciò quasi subito all'idea di andare contro l'amico, non lo aveva mai visto così serio, e la cosa lo spaventava un po' ad essere sinceri, ma cosa diavolo gli era preso?  
Raccolse il suo zaino da terra e lanciò un ultima occhiata a tutti i suoi compagni di scuola che lo stavano ancora guardando come un pazzo. Sentì Brendon avvolgergli un braccio intorno alle spalle iniziando a spingerlo via da quel posto, lui non voleva andarsene, voleva sapere cosa stava succedendo, ma nonostante la sua volontà alla fine si fece trascinare via.  
Camminò in silenzio per qualche minuto con le mani infilate nelle tasche della sua felpa continuando a domandarsi cosa avesse fatto di così strano. Lui, Pete Wentz, non poteva parlare con un ragazzo nel corridoio della scuola? Gli era forse vietato stringere amicizia con qualcuno?  
 

-Si può sapere cosa ti è preso prima?- esordì infine Brendon una volta raggiunti i loro armadietti. -Se hai bisogno di aiuto dovresti dirlo, lo sai che sono sempre qui per te!- il suo tono di voce era colmo di preoccupazione con una leggera nota di rabbia. -Accidenti, Pete, è da ieri che sei strano.-  
Pete, dal canto suo non sapeva cosa rispondere, per una volta non aveva idea del motivo per il quale fosse stato rimproverato.  
-Ti sei fatto di qualcosa di strano?-  
-Brendon, non capisco...- replicò abbassando leggermente lo sguardo.  
-Stavi parlando e ridendo da solo in mezzo al corridoio come un pazzo!- la calma che fino a quel momento aveva caratterizzato la voce di Brendon sparì di colpo. -Ieri ti hanno visto parlare da solo alla festa, poi mi mandi quel messaggio strano sul tuo vicino scomparso...non so cosa pensare.-

La situazione stava diventando strana , Brendon sembrava davvero preoccupato e Pete non sapeva davvero cosa pensare, possibile che non avesse visto Patrick? Eppure era lì, seduto accanto a lui!  
Forse aveva avuto ragione ieri sera a paragonarsi alla carta da parati...ma a tutto c'era un limite.  
-Non stavo parlando da solo!- esordì. -E fottiti, Brendon!-

 

Detto questo Pete si allontanò dal ragazzo deluso come non mai prima di allora.  
Il suo migliore amico lo aveva chiamato pazzo e Patrick lo aveva lasciato da solo in mezzo a quella situazione di merda, certo che era proprio bravo a scegliersi gli amici, neanche quelli che rientravano nella sua selezione erano mai dalla sua parte.  
Camminava in fretta tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, sentiva gli occhi dei suoi compagni puntati addosso, ma questa volta sapeva che non lo stavano fissando perché lui era il _famoso_ Pete Wentz, ma perché, a quanto pare, adesso era quello che era stato trascinato via dal corridoio come un pazzo!  
Possibile che Patrick, in realtà, fosse d'accordo con qualcuno per tirargli un brutto scherzo? Possibile che il giorno da lui teorizzato, ossia quello in cui tutti i _fichetti_ avrebbero riso di lui, stesse arrivando e quel ragazzino imbranato fosse parte di tutto?  
Scosse la testa cercando di togliersi quel pensiero dal cervello. Patrick non sembrava quel tipo di ragazzo e la scorsa sera gli era sembrato sincero sulla parte dell'essere invisibile a tutti, ma in quel momento non sapeva davvero cosa pensare...voleva solo rimanere da solo e andare dove nessuno avrebbe potuto osservarlo come un animale allo zoo.

 

Si rintanò sotto gli spalti del campo da football.  
Quello era l'unico posto in quella dannata scuola dove poteva stare da solo, dove nessuno sarebbe venuto a cercarlo e/o a chiedergli qualsiasi cosa.  
Cercò un posto dove avesse potuto poggiare la schiena per mettersi comodo, aveva l'impressione che sarebbe rimasto lì per molto tempo, non aveva proprio voglia di rivedere i suoi compagni, così come non aveva voglia di affrontare nuovamente Brendon.  
Chiuse gli occhi cercando di non pensare al fatto che il suo migliore amico lo aveva chiamato pazzo, cercò di dimenticare tutta quella strana mattina.  
  
_Voleva solo sparire._  
  
Il suo telefono iniziò a vibrare incessantemente.  
Pete lo prese per controllarlo e vide numerosi messaggi da parte del suo “migliore amico”

 

 _Da: Bren_  
  
Dove sei?  
Pete, rispondi...  
PETE!  
CAZZO PETE HAI SEMPRE QUEL TELEFONO IN MANO  
Mi dispiace  
Non dovevo dirti quelle cose

 

-Ehy...- sentì.  
Subito lasciò cadere il telefono a terra e alzò lo sguardo verso la fonte di quella voce familiare.  
-Mi dispiace per prima, non sarei dovuto scappare in quel modo.-  
Era Patrick e sembrava essere davvero dispiaciuto.


End file.
